Due to the coaxial cable hub having voltage, in order to prevent signal from being interfered and the operators from getting electric shock, usually the grounding is provided, that is, the grounding wires is associated with the coaxial cable hub.
There are patents related to the way for joining the grounding wires to the coaxial cable hub such as Taiwanese Patent Application No. 88221149. In fact, the device to join the grounding wire has to consider convenience during assembling and firmness during being pressed. Further, it is more important thing has to be considered is that part therein being prevented from loosening and getting lost.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/915,395, which was filed by the present applicant, discloses a connecting base being attached to the casing with a press member inside being pressed by a bolt while the bolt is fastened to tightly contact the grounding wire for improving conventional connecting way of the grounding wires.